1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle door handle assemblies and more particularly, it relates to an improved arrangement for mounting a gasket to a vehicle door handle housing without requiring the use of a separate fastening operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally well-known in the art of motor vehicles, a vehicle door is generally constructed with a stamped metal door panel having an opening therein and a door handle assembly having a housing is inserted into the opening for attachment to the panel. A sealing member of some type such as a gasket is typically employed between the outer surface of the door panel opening and the edges of the door handle housing so as to effect a seal therebetween. However, glue or other adhesive material is usually required and is generally applied in a separate fastening operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a gasket and a door handle housing which may be attached together without the necessity of a separate fastening operation, such as applying glue or other adhesive material.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed British Patent No. 2,123,904 and the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,930,656 PA0 4,232,892 PA0 4,412,696 PA0 4,475,415 PA0 4,475,754 PA0 4,482,179 PA0 4,635,946 PA0 4,653,143 PA0 4,681,357 PA0 4,883,296 PA0 4,892,342 PA0 5,183,302
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,143 to Robert W. Ketelhut et al., issued on Mar. 31, 1987, there is disclosed a vehicle door handle assembly which includes a gasket assembly of a rectangular shape. The gasket assembly has a gasket member 72 which fits between the rib formation 24 of an escutcheon 22 and the inwardly offset flange 74 of the door panel 10. The gasket member further includes a pair of integral inwardly extending flaps 76 for covering the space between the opening 28 of the escutcheon and a pair of U-shaped portions 78 for fitting over the edges of the escutcheon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,754 to Alfonsas Arlauskas et al. issued on Oct. 9, 1984, there is disclosed a pull out type door handle assembly which includes a mounting member 12 for attaching to a vehicle door. A sealing gasket 34 is provided which extends around the wall 20 adjacent the periphery of the mounting member 12 so as to seal the member to the door panel 22.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,179 to James J. Johnson issued on Nov. 13, 1984, there is taught a pull out type of door handle which includes a mounting member 12 formed of a continuous rib 24 and a pair of L-shaped inwardly extending flanges 26. The rib 24 and the flanges 26 together fit within an aperture 26 formed in a door panel 22. A peripheral gasket 30 is used to cushion the rib and flanges against the surface of the door panel 22.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,296 to Stephen A. Laurie issued on Nov. 28, 1989, there is taught a vehicle door handle assembly comprised of a handle 1 pivotally connected to a base plate 2. The base plate is connected to a door panel 25 on which the handle is to be mounted. A gasket 4 is fitted around the base plate so as to protect the paint on the door panel 25.
The remaining patents uncovered from the search but not specifically discussed are merely cited to generally show the state of the art and are directed to automotive door handle assemblies and various types of gasket devices.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed an arrangement for mounting a gasket to a vehicle door handle housing like that of the present invention which does not require the use of a separate fastening operation. This is accomplished in the present invention by providing rib members on the gasket which are adapted to be press fitted into corresponding grooves formed in the vehicle door handle housing.